A Childs Tale
by Aarana
Summary: An alternate tale in which Usagi is raised by a grandmother who teaches her to avenge her past, while sacrificing the love she doesn't dare admit she wants.
1. Chapter 1

A Child's Tale: Chapter 1  
G  
Aarana

Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Sailor Moon (I had you fooled though right?)

AN: A remake of my original story "A Childs Tale" found under the name Aarana Sky. With this one I just consolidated the prologue and chapter one, and made a few changes in how it's written. I really hope to finish this story this time. It really has been in the back of my mind for almost 10years to do so!

* * *

"It was a thousand years ago. Inside the palace the calming music flowed as people danced, oblivious of any discord. Outside, the good Queen had arrived in hopes of seeing her true love, but all around, others tried to stop her. She tried to avoid any conflict but was captured by the evil Queen. The evil Queen had enchanted her beloved so that he fell in love with another, forgetting about the one who truly loved him. The evil Queen then banished her, to live alone for all eternity. To this day, the good Queen still waits for her love to come and rescue her..."

"Grandma?"

The aging woman glanced down at the little girl that sat in her lap. Not yet 5 years old, this girl bore a great burden on her shoulders, and while she was not of her blood, she would suit her own nefarious purpose. Although, no matter how much she hated everything that represented this child, she couldn't help but smile at the childlike innocence of that wide-eyed look.

"Yes my child?"

The little girl looked up and studied her 'Grandma'. She had been pretty once...but she knew that hard times had stripped away her youthfulness and left hatred and ugliness behind.

"I will avenge you."

The old women pretended to look shocked. "What makes you think that story was about me?"

The young girl shook her shoulders and thought about that for a moment. "I just know." Not waiting for a response, she jumped off of her grandma's lap and pranced out of the room.

Beryl laughed at her luck. Soon, very soon the princess will be on her side...and all would go her way this time. She fumbled with the worn blanket on her lap, thinking about the delicious future her and her prince were going to have, and had only mild regret about what would happen to that child.

* * *

Many years have passed. Usagi is 14, and a happy child. However, she does have her own issues. Her Grandmother was getting on her case again. Grandmother wants her to pick up her grades. But why did she have to? She was happy as she was. She didn't need to have good grades. She was happy reading her Manga and playing video games.

Usagi sighed and continued her walk down Main Street when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Mamoru.

Usagi blushed and walked a little faster. No one must know that she had a crush on him. For years Usagi has been watching him from a distance, yet was afraid to show herself. They have never met face to face...but it was hard not to know him when every girl in town knew him. She often wondered why she liked him. Depending on which day you ask her will yield a different answer. Some days, it's because of his dark hair and blue eyes that can pierce you with just a glance. Other times it is the way the he smiles just after a funny story has been told, or the gentle smile when offering assistance to another. There are also days that she just feels that strong connection that ties two individuals together. That strong connection that makes you feel like you want to be with that one person forever. Ultimately, she decided, it was because he was like her. Behind all those smiles and looks, she saw the loneliness there. The loneliness that matched her emptiness. Both without parents, or without someone to hold during those hard times. Oh, people chase after him, but no one has actually captured him.

Finally, after the long walk, she made it to Rei's temple and they began the 'party'. Every week Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto get together and just hang out. No one knows how this tradition started, for they have been friends for a very long time.

"So Usagi" Rei called as Usagi entered the temple. "Late again I see"

"Quiet Rei" Usagi exclaimed. "Grandma made me clean the house again."

The group gave each other knowing looks. Usagi was an orphan. Ever since the age of two, when her parents were in that accident, her 'Grandmother' has taken care of her. No one knows where she came from, of if she really was her grandmother. All they knew at the time was that someone was there to take care of the little girl...and that they didn't have too. Life had been hard on Usagi. Her  
grandmother pushed her was too hard. To Usagi's friends, the Grandmother seemed evil. Rei never liked going to Usagi's house. It was creepy and gave her weird feelings. No one thought that there was anything really normal about that old woman, except the one person that actually cares for her.

"Shut up you guys!"

All looked at each other, startled

"What Usagi?" Makoto piped up "We didn't say anything"

"It was those looks, it's always those looks." Usagi jumped up and ran out the door. The group thought nothing of it. This had happened before, and this probably would happen again.

* * *

Out of the shadows came a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. Still unseen by the group of girls, Luna decided that now was the time to bring forth the Sailor Senshi...they were ready.

She watched as the rest of the scouts continued on with their 'party'. She was plagued with thoughts  
about Usagi though. Sailor Moon has a lot of trouble ahead of her. But if she is strong enough, she will prevail. But the question was...is she strong enough?

* * *

Usagi ran down the street, trying to keep the tears at bay. Was her Grandmother that bad? She had thought of that, but had always stopped before her thoughts could get too far. How could she think that of her Grandmother when she was the only one in the world that was there for her? Sure she was strict but...before she could continue with her thoughts; Usagi went down with a thud. Without looking where she was going, so lost in thought as she was, she ran into something that felt like a pure brick wall.

"Gomen" she said softly, to startled to say anything else. When she raised her eyes just a bit, she ran into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Bluer than the ocean on a clear day, and the crisp autumn sky. And they belonged to the last person she wanted to see. The last person she would ever love. Mamoru.

* * *

"Gomen." He heard the soft voice that melted in his ears. A soft sound that was not only Melodious but sensual. He was too shook up to say anything, so he looked down and met  
the eyes of the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. Long sultry blond hair that covered her shoulders after falling from an odd style that lay atop her head, soft facial curves that  
made him want to trace every little feature with his fingers, and a kissable mouth that made him think little of else. These features belonged to the person he secretly longed for. Though he knew not her name, he felt a connection to her that he could not explain. He has watched her over the years...but never bothered to learn her name. Was it time to ask for her name? Was it time for them to be together?

Mamoru eventually composed himself. They were in the middle of the street and they were just staring at each other. "What is your name I ask? You owe me as much after you knocked me down."

* * *

Usagi let out a startled squeak. This wasn't a dream, and he was there talking to her. Scared for the security that she placed highly around her heart, she stood up and ran off without a backward glance, leaving Mamoru to wonder what he had done wrong.

Mamoru entered his apartment and let out a defeated sigh. He just screwed up the perfect opportunity to meet the women of his dreams. He had to find out what her name was. He was content before knowing that she was around and staying in the foreground...but for some reason, he knew something was changing and felt that he had to get closer to her to protect her. But did he only want to protect her? No her wanted to love her, and have him love her.

* * *

Usagi ran up to her room, careful not to disturb her sleeping grandmother, and threw herself on the bed. Giving herself to the sobbing, Usagi stayed like that and rocked back and forth, a comfort  
action that was always able to keep the bad thoughts away before...but did not seem to help now. It was times like this that she did hate her grandmother. She felt that given time, she could easily fall in  
love with Mamoru. She wasn't allowed to fall in love though; her thoughts were to stay at getting revenge for all of the wrong doings against her grandmother. She had made that promise all those years ago that she would avenge her. How could she break her word now?

She was mad at all the people in that tale for screwing with her life this way, even if it was unintentional. The evil Queen and her mysterious warriors plagued at her mind all of the time. Her Grandmother never let it rest, so of course she never forgot it. Every night like clockwork  
Grandmother told the same story. Usagi had known the story by heart when she was six, so listening to the story every night was just to make her Grandmother happy. It seemed that the only time she was ever happy was when Usagi made her nightly promise "I will avenge you"


	2. Chapter 2

A Child's Tale: Chapter 2  
G  
Aarana

4/29/08

Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Sailor Moon (I had you fooled though right?)

AN: Here is part two of Childs Tale. Sorry this is a bit late, I've been planning this chapter for a while, but I really had to get into the right mood for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Usagi ran for the longest time, barely feeling the rain pounding on the pavement. It seemed to fit the mood perfectly, so why should she care? The rhythmic pounding of the rain matched the quick beating of her thundering heart. The only solace of her day was her evening jog, running past all of her fears and dreams. However, they have speed up their own ambitions of making her life absolutely miserable. No matter how fast she ran away from them, today, they kept catching up. Faster and faster she ran, and quicker and quicker they caught up. Usagi stopped suddenly as she felt the despair engulf her, the cold hands of fear gently surrounded her body like a lover, caressing the chills and fear right out to the surface of her skin. She realized that she couldn't run anymore, not with the heavy weight now added to her slender body. Usagi dropped to her knees, unable to bear the weight any longer and cried. Cried for her grandmother, who never will be happy, and cried for the love that would never be fulfilled.

* * *

Mamoru looked out the window of his apartment. The heavy rain was reflective of his soul. Someone was in pain, someone was hurting, and he was powerless to stop it. He felt the anguish wash over him, and he was helpless. Helpless to lessen the pain, fear, anguish of that other person.

Just who were they?

Mamoru long ago stopped wondering just why he was having these feelings. He has accepted that this was the way of his life. But he still couldn't comprehend WHY it affected him this much. A person he has never met, never seen, never heard of, could affect him in such a way. When they were in pain, he was in pain, when they had joy, he had joy. But the flow of joy was slowly disappearing, left with only anguish and pain. The desire to help grew stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, it felt like a bolt of lightning had pierced his body. Unable to hold himself up, he fell against the window. Grabbing his abdomen, he focused on the pain, wondering what had caused this rush of uncertain emotions. He felt the other mysterious person give into the pain, and felt his own fear at loosing this other connected person.

"Please don't give up"

* * *

_"Please don't give up"_

Usagi raised her head, startled at the voice she heard. Turning her head around in all the directions surrounding her, she looked for a source of that voice, the voice that seemed to know exactly what was in her soul. Unable to find the source, she wondered at her own sanity. A wave of support filled her, calming the fear enough that she was able to stand again.

'The voice was right' she thought to herself as she continued on her run. "I can't give up" she chanted, running now with the sorrow, not away from it. The first step was acceptance. One must accept the things that are wrong, and then work on fixing it. Running away from your problems never solved anything.

Usagi started home, writing off the voice as her own inner conscience, never once thinking it was a connection with the person she most desperately wanted to feel connected too.

* * *

_"I can't give up"_

The pain in his body receded. Mamoru let out a big sigh of relief. Gone was the momentary pain...but he could still feel the lingering effects of a longer, deeper scar. His thoughts ran to the voice he heard. He wondered if that other person had heard his thoughts. Maybe their connection was deeper than he imagined. He has one small glimmer of hope at their identity however. This was a female. Gone was the generic classification he was stuck with before. She was the one connected to him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the other half he was looking for.

Now how in the world was he going to find her?

* * *

Usagi slipped into her house quietly, terrified that she would wake her grandmother. Last thing that she needed was another lecture. She crept into the downstairs bathroom and undid her long flowing blonde hair, which was very wet, and very sticky. Grabbing the nearest towel, she started toweling off her hair, thinking about the events, all of the events which had occurred the past few weeks. So lost in her thoughts, she failed to see the dark figure appear behind her.

"Late again I see"

Usagi jumped at the sound, dropping the towel she had in her hand. Her grandmother reached down for it, and reached up to her hair. Usagi flinched, hesitating at the touch of her grandmother. She curled her lip in a snarl "Calm down you silly girl and turn around. Who knows what will happen to you if you were to catch a cold, then where will I be?"

Usagi immediately felt guilt over her reaction; her grandmother was only worried about her health. It never occurred to her that she was thinking of her own nefarious reasons. She turned around, and felt the warm towel touch her head and start a calming, path up and down her hair. Humming slightly, the grandmother started a soothing pattern to lull this chit into a hypnotic state. Usagi's head started to rock back and forth with the path of the towel.

"Usagi" she started "what has made you so upset lately?"

"Nani?" was the only word she could say before the darkness consumed her, so exhausted that she was after her emotional stress of the day.

Beryl couldn't keep the cackle to herself. Finally, finally everything was coming into place. She threw down the towel in disgust and let the girl fall to the floor with a loud thud, confidant nothing would wake that idiot for many hours.

Soon, very soon, she would get her revenge. She would get her life back. The life she earned taking care of this brainless idiot. If she wasn't so deliciously evil she'd be a saint. Cackling again, she left her there on the cold tiled floor to start in motion the plan that she has had in the works for over a century.

Thank you for reading chapter 2! This one did seem a bit short to me, but I was aiming for a specific mood, and I found it. Please look forward to my new chapter shortly! In this one it will be much lighter I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

The Childs Tale

Aarana

Chapter 3

So here we are for chapter 3! Thank you to those who are sticking with me on this thing. I do see some watchers which makes me want to write even more! So here we are with the chapter. So what are my goals for this story? To be at least 2000 words and to end with a cliff hanger! Also, in this chapter there will be much less angst, and more of the character development that you all know and love.

Don't own it, never will...

* * *

Usagi raised her head as she heard the final bell right. 'Finally' she thought to herself. If she had to listen to one more minute of Haruna-Sensei's lecture she felt that she would pass out from sheer boredom. She gathered her things together and stood up, almost knocking over her chair in the process. Steadying the rocking chair, she headed towards the door.

"Tsukino-san. Where do you think you are going?" Usagi flinched. She almost had forgotten she was late this morning. It wasn't her fault that she fell asleep in the bathroom where no alarm could reach her. Well, if you think about it that way, it really was her fault. She let out yet another painful sigh and went back to her seat.

* * *

"That Odango is late again!" Rei said as she slammed book she was supposed to be studying onto the table.

"Maybe she stayed after for some tutoring with the teacher?"

The group looked at Ami in amazement and burst out laughing. Ami, realizing her own silliness was quick to join them. As their laughter resided, they gave each other knowing looks. Without a single word there was a mutual understanding. Maybe it was the grandmother.

None of them knew the grandmothers name, nor did they particularly care. They just called her 'the grandmother'. So lost they were in their own thoughts that they failed to notice the girl in question coming through the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys, Haruna-Sensei kept me in detention just because I was 'this' much late" Usagi held up her fingers to prove her point. The other girls were too startled to hear her words, so focused they were on the large, read bruise on her head.

"Usagi! Where did you get that bruise? Fall down and hit your head again you klutz"

"Quiet Rei, I think I feel asleep in the bathroom after my run last night, and I must have fallen and hit my head..."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I can't quite remember"

The mood then sobered a bit, speculative glances were thrown between Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako when Usagi wasn't looking. They all knew by this point that none of them were in the mood for studying.

"I know!" Minako piped in breaking the silence "There is a new arcade that just opened, and they have the new Sailor Action Super fighter game!"

Usagi's head whipped up when she heard this. "Then what in the world are we doing here?"

* * *

"I love what you did to this place Motoki"

"Thanks Mamoru, I couldn't have done it without your help! Thanks for the ideas. You know my head isn't in business."

Mamoru laughed, nodding his head, fully comprehending just how aversive his friend is to numbers and figures. When Motoki had told him he wanted to add 10 DDR games and 15 Ski Ball machines, he knew he had to step in and teach him what is plausible vs. impossible.

Students poured into the doors. It wasn't very often that a new arcade opened up, and many welcomed the distraction from some test or another. Even some older college students were hanging out in the shadows. Mostly male, and mostly looking for High School females most likely. Mamoru was so glad that he wasn't like that, preying on a young innocent girl like that...

"Minako-chan! You were totally right in coming here!"

Mamoru's head turner around sharply towards that sound. There she was, the girl that has haunted him and his thoughts for a very long time. He groaned inwardly, maybe he WAS one of those types of people. Motoki noticed the direction of his attention and smiled to himself. This was a very interesting day indeed.

* * *

Usagi studied the new haven they had discovered. She knew this was a place that she could totally be herself without any type of distractions. There was no grandmother here, there was no school, and there were only video games. She was definitely going to be broke soon.

"Motoki-kun!" Makoto ran over to the figure behind the counter and began to bat her eyes. Motoki laughed off the attention, having long ago placed this girl on his sister list. Minako stood there with her mouth gaped open at the two visions in front of her. Rei could only roll her eyes, focusing more on the college guys hiding behind the games, and Ami barely noticed her surroundings, she had her head in a book.

Usagi followed Minako's gaze and froze as her eyes met Mamoru's. Twice in two days? This place was Hell. She was about to turn around and leave when Minako grabbed her by the arm and ran to the counter to claim the male attention. Usagi barely heard Makoto asking Motoki how his sister was, so focused she was on avoiding the gaze of the male on this side of the counter. She felt his gaze on her, and it made her quite uncomfortable.

"Mako-Chan!" Minako interrupted. "Tell us how you know this cute guy"

Motoki blushed at this, and Mamoru just laughed. "Motoki, don't let Reika hear that!" Mamoru reached over the counter and punched his arm.

"Motoki's father owns the restaurant down the street I used to work at part time." Makoto leaned over the counter and put on her huskiest voice "we got quite close didn't we?"

Motoki could only barely hold in his laughter. Mamoru thought that this kid must have been a saint to put up with this girl, but then realized just how fond of her he must have been to do so. Obviously not THAT type of fondness. He desperately hoped not. He often dreamed of a relationship like he has with Reika. If that were to be gone, all hope was lost.

The others were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Usagi becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Mamoru felt it however and looked over at her, wondering what he could do to break her tension.

"What's the matter Odango? Cat got your tongue or were you just born with a bad disposition?"

Usagi jerked her head up; anger filled her eyes as she stared down her seemingly new advisory. "My name is not Odango! What high horse did you come off of to call me that? Baka"

Usagi turned on her heal and started to head towards the door, followed my Mamoru's laughter. 'She would show him!' She thought as she held up her head as high as she could. What she failed to realize though that the door wasn't quite automatic yet, so when she went to go out, she ran into the glass of the door instead. She fell over onto her back, barely hearing the continued laughter of not only Mamoru, but the entire arcade seemed to direct their attention solely to that girl.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami cried, having just pried herself away from her studies when she heard the loud crash. Usagi jumped to her feet and ran outside, not even bothering to wait for the other 4 girls after they scrambled after here.

"They are a handful, aren't they Mamoru?"

Mamoru looked up at his best friend and smiled. Sometimes handfuls were better than empty hearts. He got up from the counter and left the arcade humming to himself. So her name was Usagi eh? He rolled the name over his tongue and decided it suited her. She could be his little bunny anytime.

* * *

Usagi ran down the street, not even bothering to hide the tears that began to fall. Not only had she made a complete fool of herself, but he laughed at her. Why couldn't she have been a complete klutz when he wasn't around to see it? She quickened her pace to the point where she was running at full speed. Without her realizing it she had lost the girls already and ended up in a part of town that she wasn't familiar with.

* * *

"Soon my minions, soon we will have our planet back. Everything is in motion!"

Rumbles could be heard from the eerie crowd. One of the members, a general by the looks of his clothing, stepped forward.

"We are ready for your orders my Queen"

* * *

Usagi stopped as soon as she was out of breath. Feeling a bit better now that she had run her anger and shame off, she was finally able to take in her surroundings. Gone was the familiar Tokyo that she knew, and in its place was a dark, scary unknown place. Somehow she had ended up in a dark ally, and didn't quite remember what direction she had come from.

She jumped when she heard something scurrying behind her. She took off, not waiting to see where the noise was coming from. She heard something take off after her increased her pace. Unfortunately, having just run her hardest, it wasn't easy to continue. However, she did that best that she knew how to do. She felt the fear grow within her till she could almost hear it pounding in her ears.

"Usagi!"

She almost didn't want to see where the voice was coming from, but something told her that this was a good sound to hear. She stopped running and looked behind her to see where the voice had come from. There, on the trash cans was a cat.

"I can help you Usagi"

She shook her head. Teach her to trust her instincts. Cats don't talk! She turned back around and kept on with her run, aware that now there were two things chasing after her instead of one. One thing that she didn't realize was that she was running deeper and deeper into a trap.

* * *

Ok, so I didn't quite make the 2k mark, but I wanted to have the next part its own story. We are going to branch off from the shoujo aspect for a smidgen!

Aarana


	4. Chapter 4

The Childs Tale

The Childs Tale

Aarana

Chapter 4

6/13/08

Here is chapter 4! Sorry this one took so long. I actually had to do some deep spiritual soul searching for the end of it. No, really I did. I could have gone two ways with it, and I kept writing it back and forth till I chose the one I felt was most needed to the future storyline…but more on that later!

Don't own it, never will!!

--

Usagi ran down the dark ally until she was unable to run any longer, literally. She was blocked by a tall brick wall that was at least 20ft high. The slightly imperfect design seemed to laugh at her already crumbled life as she stared at it. She was at a loss. Turning around and looking at the monster, she tried to study his appearance in the dull light. It was just as high, if not higher, than the solid wall behind her. She slowly backed up until she felt the cold brick against her neck.

It just wasn't her day at all.

She turned back at the wall, desperate not to see this hideous thing any longer. Clawing at the walls, she desperately looked for some hole, some ledge, something to help her climb. However, after years of being ignored and unkempt made the walls slick with slime, discouraging any attempt that she made.

She heard the grunting of the monster behind her, its large feet making a shallow echoing sound as it started to slowly creeping in. Panic welled up inside of her and began to overflow. It built and built and suddenly crashed over her like a Title Wave. She opened her mouth and let out a high pitched scream.

Monsters were a part of her stories. She was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were sent by that evil queen. Usagi continued to claw at the wall, shredding what was left of her previously perfect manicured nails.

--

He heard the echo of a scream.

If he hadn't been sitting down, he would have fallen over. The pain consumed him. He knew who it was coming from, and he also knew that today was different. Before, he always felt the pain of being alone, but today he had a sickening feeling that she wasn't alone. He knew this pain came from fear of hell itself.

He ran out the door. He didn't quite know where she was, but instinct was leading the way. He knew that if he didn't make it in time it would be the end of it all.

--

It began to rain. As if her situation wasn't bad enough as it is, the Gods decided to laugh at her just that much more.

Usagi paused for a moment when the rain hit her, fully realizing just how long she had been clawing for her life. Didn't monsters usually attack and eat a person by now? She turned timidly to where the monster was standing, and got her first real glance at her advisory. He was green. Not that pretty type of Mint Green that she liked to adorn with her pink outfits, no. This was a green from Hell. His red eyes shone like dark garnet, and his teeth were as long as the stick that Haruna-sensei threatened her with when she was late.

It was a think made up of all the worst nightmares combined. However, it just stood there and stared. When it noticed she was watching it, it opened its mouth really wide and started to growl.

Usagi, who had just felt a fraction of a moment of security, was again overwhelmed by fear. She was sure at this point that the monster was just waiting for the right time to eat her and that time was now. She was so overcome by terror this time that she quickly felt herself loose consciousness, falling to the cold wet ground like a sack of potatoes.

--

She was fascinated by the site in front of her. She was sure that this monster was targeting Usagi, but it wasn't attacking her. As the girl lay completely helpless on the ground, the monster just stood there staring. Afraid that he would decide on attacking her at any minute she jumped in front of Usagi with her claws out ready to attack.

The monster let out one last growl and disappeared in a whirl of black petals, leaving her with the very wet, and still unconscious, Usagi.

--

He felt her fear as he ran. The rain pound on him, but he barely seemed to notice. He knew he was getting closer. The nearer he got, the stronger the fear was.

And then it was gone.

Mamoru felt nothingness. He fell to his knees, calling out to her inside his mind.

He felt nothing, saw nothing. He lost his direction. He could no longer feel where she was, could no longer tell what happened.

He suspected the worst. Tears fell down unnoticed in the rain, mixing the sweet salt with the bitter cold. He felt dread for a person he didn't even know, but felt connected to all the same. He pounded his fists on the pavement, screaming at himself for not being fast enough.

--

Usagi groaned and sat up, her whole body seemed to ache and she didn't know why. She looked at her soar fingers, and even with the dim lighting she could see the blood. It was mostly washed away be the rain, but still very much apparent. She also had bruises from when she fell.

She then remembered why exactly she fell. She jumped up, and looked towards where the monster was but it had disappeared. Usagi wondered if it had all been a dream. That really was a night thought, and would have been believable if she didn't have the bruised fingers to prove otherwise.

Leaving the ally she noticed an ache in her right leg causing a slight limp. Hoping to massage it, she placed her hands on the leg, only to feel a solid lump in her pocket. Removing the foreign object, she noticed a pink broach with pretty stones on it. Too wet and tired to think about it now, she put it back into her pocket and limped away, hoping to find a way home.

--

Beryl cackled as she watched her minion torment her precious granddaughter. Any hint of remorse was squashed by her evil calculations. In the shadows she saw that cat hiding. She knew that if the cat was sniffing around it was time for her glory age.

She had often wondered over the years why she kept the chit alive. Her Generals have often suggested that she should just kill her. Sometimes, she was tempted to do just that. Without the princess around, it really didn't matter if she had the crystal or not. She was powerful enough to deal with any other obstacle.

But no, she needed more than that. She knew that without the princess, the prince would never awaken. She knew that she could never truly rule the universe without the princesses under her thumb and the prince by her side.

It was so easy getting to the princess all those years ago. She was just 5 years old when she found her. At the time she wasn't even a hundred percent sure that they had found the right girl. It wasn't until she had gotten a bit older that she knew.

She was a dead ringer for her mother. Right down to the distinctive hairstyle she instinctively adapted.

Oh, there had been times that she had gotten frustrated with the spore. She had never raised a kid before, and at times it seemed an even greater challenge than taking over the universe.

There have also even been times that she has tried to kill her. She remembered back to an occasion when Usagi was just 7 years old. Usagi had cried for hours and hours for some reason or another (so insignificant that she couldn't even remember what). When she had finally whimpered herself to sleep, Beryl stood above her with a spare pillow in her hand. As she slowly moved down on the sleeping face she suddenly stopped. It was wrong. Not for the warm and fuzzy feelings a normal person would get by watching a sleeping child, but because it would ruin her selfish plans.

At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

--

Motoki poured Mamoru another pot of coffee, this third that day. "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

Mamoru sneezed and shook his head. "I'm ok, it's just a cold. I'll be better by the morning."

Mamoru took a sip of the coffee, letting the warmth slide down his throat into his stomach. He felt miserable. Other than the deep emotional pain he was feeling, he also felt very physically ill. He had spent the whole rainy night searching for her. He knew that she was hurt, or even dead, and he was desperate to find her. Sneezing again, he drew his coat around him closer. He knew the last thing he needed was to be out of bed, but he dreaded being alone. He needed someone near him.

He ignored the bell as it jangled, but whipped his head around as soon as he heard a delicate sneeze. Usagi walked into the arcade with a nose as red as a reindeer, and a demeanor that showed she probably had a rough night as well. He saw the scratches on her hand, and wondered what had occurred to make that happen.

--

Usagi decided she couldn't sit around all day. What she needed was a nice hot tea, and some company. She had spent most of the night wandering around looking for a way home. Most people had taken shelter from the storm, so there was no one to ask for directions. Luckily, there was no thunder or lightning along with it. That would have been the last stake in her coffin.

She decided that the best place for her to go was the arcade. She could not only get her tea, but she could pound out her frustration on a few of the new games there. Someone had to break them in.

As she stepped through the doors, the air change caused her nose to tickle. She sneezed, letting her whole body stiffen, dreading the after effects that a normal sickly sneeze could cause. Shaking her head to get rid of that, she walked over to the counter, so immersed in her illness that she didn't notice who she sat right next to.

"I would like a tea Motoki when you have a moment."

"Wow Odango, even shrews get a cold eh?"

Usagi lifted her head slowly, too tired and miserable to even put up a fight today. Had he been nice to her, had he been caring or sweet or even indifferent, she would have soaked it up like a wet sponge. She definitely wasn't in the right mind to think logically.

However, he made fun of her, and that just set off all sorts of warning flags. "My name isn't Odango thank you very much. And I'm not feeling well, so if you don't mind just leaving me alone I would appreciate it." She got up, and moved to the farthest seat from him.

"If I didn't know any better Odango, I would think that you don't like me!"

Usagi glared at him as she accepted her nice hot tea from a very confused Motoki (who was clearly wondering what happened to cause the seat change) "I never said I liked you, so no, you don't know any better."

Mamoru grimaced on the inside. Was he that bad? "Well Odango, since you love my company that much…" And with that, he got up and left, afraid that if he stayed any longer, he would be meaner to her. And while that is just what his mouth tends to do, it was never his intention.

Usagi glanced at the now empty chair out of the corner of her eye. Her world had never felt so empty.

--

So what do you think? There have been lots of changes and revisions to this, but I hope you like it! Now, a show of hands, how many of you thought that Mamoru was going to find Usagi in the rain? raised hand yup, me. In the original draft, he finds her unconscious, brings her home and takes care of her. But then wouldn't that be just jumping ahead of myself? So I crushed the fan girl in me and decided to take an indirect approach.

As for the bit about Beryl, that was actually written for part 5 of the series (something I wrote even before finishing the rest of this chapter) but I thought it would be weird having her thoughts during the attack, show up in the story days after it actually occurred, so the little edit button that could added it in for me!!  AND it officially made it my first fan fiction chapter over 2k! I'm starting to get the hang of this!!

-Aarana


End file.
